


Star Wars Rebels - Fanfiction.

by Aurazian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: Ezra and Sabine are sent to investigate something just inside the unknown regions and dragged somewhere unexpected.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Star Wars Rebels - Fanfiction.

Hearing the alarms baring on the Phantom, Ezra and Sabine immediately drop out of hyperspace only to see a giant black hole drawing them in; thinking fast, Sabine takes the ship's controls and does her best to turn it around Ezra doing his best to help with the force.

Eventually, they manage to get the ship to face away from the black hole, but it is still steadily drawing them in, and the ship isn't strong enough to stop it.

Standing in the ship, Ezra looks out over the endless expanse of stars and thanks to himself, 'so this is how it ends' he looks down and sees Sabine looking out over the stars "Sabine. If this is the end, I want you to know that I love you."

Closing his eyes, Ezra listens but hears no response; instead, he feels Sabine's arms wrap around him. "I love you too."

Taking a seat in one of the chairs, Ezra seats Sabine on his lap and holds her close, raising a force barrier over the ship with all his strength. He knows he can't outlast a black hole, but he wants this moment to last as long as he can make it.

Feeling the Phantom shake and creak under the pressure of the black hole, Ezra looks up and smiles before kissing Sabine.

In a manner of minutes, the Phantom is gone.

* * *

Returning to consciousness, Ezra can feel pain all across his body. If he is alive, he has no idea how, but then he remembers something. Forcing himself to finish waking up, Ezra sits up and looks around, spotting Sabine in the bed next to his.

"Good morning" whipping his head around, Ezra sees a young man wearing black Jedi robes with some battle armour mixed in, brown hair, blue eyes; it all clicks. Looking around, Ezra spots his lightsaber and the Holocron sitting on the bench next to his bed.

He then looks back to the man he was told died eighteen years ago, "Anakin Skywalker?"

A strange and confusing smile makes it's way across Anakin's face, "yes?"

Ezra looks around again, this time taking in the look of the room "where are we, and what year is this"

"You're in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and the year is 3256 GSC; why?"

"Ezra", the two stop when they hear Sabine murmur Ezra's name, and they look at her as she begins tossing in her sleep.

"Sabine", sliding off his bed, Ezra makes his way to the Mandalorian's side and sits on her bed before taking her hand. "Sabine, I'm here. It's okay; nothing can hurt you now."

Groaning in pain, Sabine returns to consciousness. "Ezra? Where are we" she looks up into the blue eyes of her Jedi "is this the afterlife."

"No, it seems like we're in the past. we're at the Jedi temple on Coruscant." Ezra takes Sabine's hand and entwines their fingers.

It takes her a few moments to register what he just said, but when she does, she weakly asks, "We're safe?" To which Ezra nods his head. Smiling, she leans up and kisses him.

Remembering they aren't alone, Ezra thinks about pulling back, but he honestly doesn't care "good to see you're in good health."

"Ahem", the two turn to Anakin, who is still sitting on his chair, a smile on his face "what's this about being in the past?"

Letting out a sigh, Ezra uses the force to open the Holocron and lets the message play.

"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged. Our trust... our faith... our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you... always"

Anakin is understandably unsettled by the message from Obi-Wan and is frozen in shock. This message's existence can only mean that the Sith won. "I think you broke him, Ezra." The two look at Anakin as the Holocron closes and returns to the bench.

Anakin slowly stands and summons the Holocron to his hand. "I need to take this before the council, get some rest. They'll want to talk to you after I show them this" he then walks out of the room.

* * *

Getting Obi-Wan's help Anakin has an emergency council meeting arranged and shows them the recording.

The entire council is shocked by the message stating that the Jedi Order fell "They're from the future", and that last bit of information put everything in place.

It only takes a half a minute before they call Ezra to the council chambers.

Stepping into the round room, Ezra looks around, paying more attention to the view outside of the room, "so, what do you want to know."

"Let's start with the big one. Do you know the identity of the Sith Lord Sidious?"

Ezra smiles at this question; he knew they would ask this. Still, he thought they would have at least a little tact and wait to ask, "yes; I do. But I'm not telling you, your impatience proves that you'll only make the same mistakes you did in my timeline" he looks around the room and sees a few of the council members looking down. While they didn't know what they did wrong, it did destroy the Jedi Order "the Jedi Order has long since destroyed itself, and until it starts on the path to recovery, I will not divulge the identity of Darth Sidious the Sith Master."

It's at this point the Ezra realises that he has the whole Jedi Order hostage "the first thing would be to an end the rules against being a sentient being, aka the no attachments and emotions rules. I am a Jedi, but I refuse to pretend I don't love Sabine" looking around the room Ezra sees that the council is already thinking "now if you want to talk further you can find me in the medical bay or the library" he then walks out of the room and lets out a deep breath and relaxes.

Walking back to the medbay, Ezra sees Sabine putting on her armour "hey, Bean."

Hearing Ezra, Sabine turns around, "hey Ezzy", finishing with donning her armour, the Mandalorian walks over to Ezra and wraps her arms around him "so what now?"

Holding Sabine in his arms, Ezra smiles. "I was going to go down to the Temple library; we don't know if we're here permanently, so I'd like to learn as much as I can."

Extracting herself from her boyfriend, Sabine takes his hand "okay, let's go then, but we do something fun tomorrow"

Smiling, Ezra starts making his way to the library, getting directions from the temple guards along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love they give me life.  
> They also motivate me to write.


End file.
